I wanna be seme!
by Sweet.Dessert
Summary: Just what dirty things can two horny teenage boys get up to on their own in a fancy hotel suit? A SasuNaru lemon.


Okay, this is a NaruSasu oneshot

M rated yaoi lemon

If you don't wanna read about any of these things, I suggest you stop right here

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto etc

* * *

Sasuke made his way into the town centre. He looked around, then sighed, realising that he had been decieved.

Naruto showed up 5 minutes later, looking confused, although when he saw Sasuke his expression brightened.

"Sasuke? Why are you here?"

Sasuke looked him over and smirked "I suppose Sakura and Ino set you up for this too?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto tilted his head in a confused motion.

"Well I was told that Gaara and Lee would be fighting here, obviously it was a lie." He lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Oh..." Naruto trailed off "Well I was told they were giving out free ramen, I gotta say I'm disappointed."

Sasuke looked up again and their eyes met, then Naruto added "Well, not completely disappointed," then smiled.

Sasuke managed to let out a tiny smile also, but only for a second, then his face returned to its usual rough expression.

At that point, a slip of paper flew with the wind from around the corner to Naruto and Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke noticed it and picked it up "What the fuck?" His expression turned confused.

Naruto grabbed the paper from him and read it aloud:

'_Congratulations  
You have been selected at random to spend a night in out fancy hotel with your lover.__  
No money required, just bring yourselves.__  
Excellent service garanteed, a night you don't want to miss!  
-The grand king's hotel'_

"Well you wanna go?" Sasuke asked Naruto casually.

"Hmm" Naruto though. "A friday night, free food and service, im in!"

---

Sakura and Ino stalked the couple who were now holding hands on their way down to the Grand King's Hotel.

Naruto avoided looking behind himself, but he could tell they were being stalked.

"Did Sakura and Ino set us up for this?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Most likely. They probably thought we would choose to spend the night with one of them, they are really just disappointing themselves." Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto closer to himself.

Sasuke put his hand around Naruto's waist and whispered, "hold on". He then ran at such an incredibly fast speed that Ino and Sakura could never catch up.

After running around for a bit, the couple checked into one of the massive fancy rooms of the hotel.

---

Naruto jumped on the bed and Sasuke took a seat on a chair next to it.

"So, I'm hungry, wanna order some food?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Sure," Sasuke agreed and picked up a menu from the bed-side table. "Let's get some beer, and what do you wanna eat?"

Naruto snatched the menu and pointed out a whole lot of dishes that he wanted.

"You really want that much food?" Sasuke looked unsure, but also quite impressed.

"Its free, dumbass" Naruto slapped him on the back of the head, then picked up the phone and dialed for room service.

---

After the meal, Naruto and Sasuke were completely full from all the food.

Naruto was sitting at the table while Sasuke was looking around the nicely decorated room.

Sasuke found his way to the bed and lay down, feeling slightly tired.

Without really paying much attention to what he was doing, Sasuke opened the bedside table and found a box of condoms.

He pulled it out and narrowed his eyes, debating someting with himself in his mind. Suddenly he called Naruto, "Get your ass over here"

Naruto made his way over to the bed and took the box of condoms from Sasuke's hand.

"What the fuck, Sasuke? We're both guys."

"Why the fuck does it matter? We can still have sex." Sasuke seemd disappointed that Naruto was not as enthusiastic as he had hoped.

"Well duh, I'm not stupid-" Naruto paused for a second "Well anyway, that's not what I meant." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously "Then what did you mean?"

"I mean neither of us can get pregnant or anything, so condoms are unneccesary. Unless you got STD's or something."

Sasuke shook his head "What made you think that I would ever even consider sleeping with anyone other than you?"

Naruto blushed "Whoa, you mean you're still a virgin?"

Sasuke thought hard for a second, then a somewhat sad expression crossed his face "Well... yes, are you saying that you aren't?"

Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair and said "Of couse I am! I just thought you might not have been since you're so popular and all." Naruto grinned his usual grin.

"Oh, well that's a relief" Sasuke let out a satisfied smile. Then he started to take off his clothes.

"Whoa, Sasuke, wait a second..."

Sasuke frowned. "You mean you don't actually wanna have sex with me?"

"What the fuck!? I want to soooo bad Sasuke, but I also wanna be the one to take your clothes off, you shouldn't be doing it yourself."

"Oh, oops." Sasuke grinned and quickly took off his shirt anyway. "Aw unlucky" he teased.

"Fuck you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, annoyed, as Sasuke removed the rest of his clothing.

"Oh, don't worry, I will" Sasuke grinned even harder.

Suddenly, Naruto realised that Sasuke's cock was now showing.

Naruto ran his eyes up and down Sasuke's body several times, mouth drooling, until his eyes rested on his cock.

While Naruto was distracted, Sasuke took the oppertunity to tackle Naruto on the floor, and then rip off all of Naruto's clothes.

At that point, the two of them were naked on the warm carpet on the floor. Naked Sasuke was ontop of naked Naruto.

Naruto disagreed, and rolled himself on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned, and pushed himself back on top, then pinned Naruto on the floor so he couldn't roll over again.

"Oh, please, Sasuke," Naruto rolled his eyes "You're putting way too much effort into those arms of yours, I wanna see you with more effort in those hips and that inflated penis of yours." Naruto's eyes could not be removed from Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke was pleased with the compliment, but still held Naruto down with a lot of force.

At simply the feeling of Sasuke's cock agains his body, Naruto felt the blood remove itself from his cheeks and down to his own cock.

Sasuke was please with the effect he was having on Naruto. "Oh, you're loving this aren't you Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Now get that cock inside me!" Naruto yelled quite loudly.

Sasuke shook his head, "your pleading and your naked body beneath me is enough for now"

Naruto frowned, "I said GET THE FUCK INSIDE ME NOW, F*CKTARD!" he demanded.

Sasuke was shocked and his enthusiasm, Naruto took the oppertunity of his slight hesitance to throw Sasuke off of him.

"I want you inside me Sasuke.. either end will do. If you wont do it yourself then I guess I can take an oral aproach."

Naruto sat his bare ass on Sasuke, facing his cock, and bent over until the whole head was consumed within Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke tried to resist but it felt too good for him to want to stop.

Naruto slid his tongue through the slit and felt Sasuke shiver with pleasure under him.

He licked up the pre-cum, then removed his mouth from around Sasuke's cock.

"What the fuck, Naruto? Why did you stop?" Sasuke wined.

"Because I want the rest of it in my other end."

Naruto placed his ass in view of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off himself and changed positions so now Sasuke was once again, on top.

He kissed down Naruto's neck and down his chest, then his kisses made their way to his nipple, which he fingered lightly, then began kissing them both with his tongue.

Naruto moaned, which gave Sasuke even more motive. "Alright babe, I'll be inside you in just a minute," he whispered luringly into Naruto's ear, followed by a soft nibble to his earlobe.

Naruto moaned again, and Sasuke's kisses made their way down his neck again, his chest, his stomach until they reaches the sensetive area of his cock, which was becoming more and more hard with each kiss.

Before Sasuke could reach the head of Naruto's cock, sasuke pulled away, teasingly, leaving Naruto with untouched pre-cum on his tip.

Naruto groaned, but was pleased with what he knew was coming next.

Without having to be told, Naruto moved out from under Sasuke, and then bent over, leaving his ass valnerable.

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke, who was getting ready to enter. "Lube..?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke licked his fingers, leaving them wet with saliva, then placed them into Naruto's asshole, going as deep as Naruto would allow.

The feeling, for Naruto, was a strange but pleasing one, but Naruto had no intention of objecting.

Sasuke removed his fingers and then started entering with his hard cock.

Naruto moaned and felt his own cock ready to explode.

Sasuke went further and Naruto tightened.

"It hurting?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head and managed to spit out "No, but I think you hit my g-spot"

Sasuke was surprised "Guys have a g-spot?"

"I don't know, but it feels like it. This is why I prefer guys to girls, girls can't hit that spot like a nice, hard penis."

Sasuke grinned, then thrusted himself the rest of the way into Naruto.

He felt himself about to ejaculate, so he tried to hold it in just a second while he donkey punched Naruto on the head, leaving him tight, then Sasuke shot his load, and then he moaned with absolute pleasure and relief.

Sasuke pulled out and the two collapsed on the floor, Sasuke and Naruto both satisfied.

Sasuke curled up around Naruto but Naruto pulled away.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"No, nothing at all, its just I didn't get my turn..."

Sasuke smiled and then re-adjested his position so that his face was by Naruto's cock.

He sucked the cock with passion as if it was the most tasty candy in the world.

Naruto couldn't hold any longer and released his load in Sasuke's mouth, who then swalloed it all.

Naruto smiled, and Sasuke returned the smile.

The two helped each other up and made their way to the bed, which they then both cuddled up under the sheets, naked together, and fell asleep amongst all the lust and love of the night~


End file.
